


my sweet old flame

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Art, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hair Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, Luxury, M/M, MOAR GAY BONEZONE, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera post mortem sugar daddy auhowever, there's 2 possible scenario for this> happened pre movie, where ernesto welcomes hector to his mansion instead of turning his back when hector tries to contact him...and tries to bribe and treat him nicely in order to hope that hector never suspect the true cause of his death, but as time marches...the old embers in his non existence heart started to ignites once again.... (original concept by Tomatosoupful and imma_redshirt)> post movie, where as a side effect of recovering from almost forgotten, hector suffered heavy amnesia, runs away from rivera home in panic, meet ernesto...and ernesto decides to take him under his care...he got presented a second chance to start over, and it wouldn't be ernesto if he didn't seized it! (original concept by TA_Hybrid)(non chronological episodic porn scene for now)





	1. water date




	2. discovery in bath




	3. i diagnose you with small your dick( because you're rude)




	4. look outside, beyond the window




	5. mirror sex




	6. fancy bed




	7. limo sex




	8. that eye




	9. ice cold wine




	10. busted??




	11. red swirl




	12. bites

 


	13. dinner




	14. sick day




	15. bitchslap (round 1)

 


	16. after bitchslap (round 1)

 


	17. chains




	18. Chapter 18




	19. hysterical literature




	20. can you feel it




	21. party time (pt1)

 


	22. mariposa x arana




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. are you sober?

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 


	27. it's been a while




	28. double time




	29. bites




	30. did you just assume-?




	31. blue dildos




	32. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://the-mad-prince-of-denmark.tumblr.com/post/186636410817/merriell-when-he-is-lying-in-my-arms-and-im


	33. lappy




	34. dance in front of hearthfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://thependragonwritersguild.tumblr.com/post/187487938854/prompt-10352  
>  https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1168699599873347584


	35. maid??

 


	36. "you have a pin up....of me...in your room??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://were-writes.tumblr.com/post/188261092656/prompt-1911#notes


End file.
